Poison & Wine
by salvatoredarlingx
Summary: Caroline never thought her new love would be poisonous, but when Klaus makes her believe in living life, she wants to enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1;_  
><em>

_This is Caroline, I can't get to my phone right now, please leave a message. _

That was the fourth time in an hour that Klaus had decided to leave me messages. They all started out the same:

_"Hello, Caroline, it's Klaus, just wanted to see if you got home okay, I was pondering on a couple of things, I'd like for you to call me back if you would." _

"Klaus again?" Elena asked me, as she fiddled with my television remote. I faked a smile and nodded. She knew he was trying to get in touch with me after our small talks. "What does he want, Caroline?" she questioned me coldly.

She never has had feelings for Klaus, like the ones to like a person. I seemed to though. I just feel like I understood him a little bit. Now, the understanding didn't happen a lot, but occasionally, he got off his high horse, and showed his humanity.

"I don't know, probably one of his little games," I spitted out. I assumed of course. He seems to always be trying to screw someone in his pathway.

The noise from my cell phone began to ring. I looked down at it. I saw his name blink; he had snuck his house phone number into my phone at the night he visited me in my time of woe.

I hated to admit it, but he saved me. He saved me from death, which made me feel like he should mean something to me.

"Please, Caroline-" he started off as I answered it, placing the phone to my ear. "Please what, Klaus? I'm not attracted to these games you are playing. I can't even think of one reason to trust you."

It was exactly like that stupid dance I went to the other night. We danced and he complimented me every chance he could. It was flattering, after all the trouble I've been having with boys, he knew exactly what to say to me.

It's like he knew what had happened, and how to make it better for me. In a way, I appreciated it.

He wanted to even take me anywhere I wanted to; it sounded perfect, but I pushed him away cruelly. I should've not done that to him that night. Klaus was always in my head: his requests for me to go places with him.

He was dead quiet. I knew I probably said it the wrong way or he just didn't want to answer me back.

"Well, then explain why," he whispered softly. Myself in turn was silent. I could only squeeze a couple of words out to demand what his requests were. "Klaus, just please tell me what you want." I asked him.

_"It must be something important," I said to myself. _

"I'd like to take you to dinner Friday," he whispered. "What? You don't eat..." I raised my eyebrow while speaking to him-confused.

"I just wanted a reason to talk to you," he replied. I sighed. "Fine, Klaus, if it will make you happy enough to leave me alone," I replied.

I wanted to admit that I was annoyed by his persistence, but at the same time. He is the first person who's ever chased after me when I needed to be chased after.

_Klaus' POV;  
><em>

"What is your problem, Niklaus?" my sister questioned my whereabouts when I had hung up the phone with Caroline.

"Nothing, Rebekah," I whispered walking through the mansion ignoring all my brothers and my one sister.

She followed me straight to my bedroom were I then plopped himself down on my lounge chair. "What is the matter with you, and who were you talking to?"

"Just a girl," I continued speaking to her in the same tone. "What is your deal, do you have a thing with someone-wait, it's that Caroline girl isn't?" Rebekah frowned, not approving of the idea of Klaus and Caroline together.

"And what if it is, Rebekah? You have no say so in my life, especially my love life."

Rebekah just sneered and went on her way, but before she did; she stopped to imply her two cents to the conversation. "Be careful with that one, Niklaus, she seems like trouble."

Trouble?

Caroline seemed to not have an ounce of a troubling spirit in her even in her transformation from human to immortal.

When Friday came around, Rebekah was shocked to see the way I was dressed up. "Where are you going?" she demanded. "I'm going to see Caroline, and take her out," I replied simply fixing his tie to make it presentable.

"Why are you so obsessive about impressing this girl?" Rebekah asked. She had already been consumed with irritation. I could see the anger forming in her eyes.

"I like her, 'Bekah."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

I got into my best attire to present myself to Caroline. I knew I would have the hardest time to impress her, but I was ready to try my damnedest. The clock on the wall in the den read 7:45 in the evening.

I caught glances at Rebekah, who kept passing through the hallway gazing at my every move. I knew she was angry with me, but for once she needs to respect my actions and cause.

I wanted this to be special, but in my past I wasn't very good at making things special. I walked outside to the special ride I had prepared for Caroline. My heart kind of fluttered when I would think of her. I sat in the seat and went on my way to Caroline's house. I was nervous that she would stand me up or just not answer the door.

Caroline's POV;

"I don't want to go on a stupid date with him!" I vented to Elena. She watched me as I tossed clothes from my closet everywhere in my room. "Then don't," Elena shrugged. I sneered not even looking at her.

Why was it so hard to just say no? What is holding me back?

My mind was made up, I was going, and things might change, or stay the same. "Caroline, seriously, don't even invite him in, just let me go down there and tell him you aren't feeling well," Elena answered simply.

Yeah, this is so easy for Elena. SO EASY. This might be one of the hardest things I have ever done. He's like a disease to myself and my friends. He's caused so much pain and catastrophes for all of us.

But for what it's worth, he's made me feel special.

Klaus' POV;

I looked up at her window, after knocking a few times on the door with no answer. I see how it's gonna be. You are probably going to stand me up.  
>I hoped she wouldn't.<p>

It was a beautiful night and I wanted to spend some time with Caroline.

I looked at the bush plants around the front of her doorstep. I looked up to her 2-story house, and picked up a pebble from the garden. The pebble was small, and extremely light. I took the pebble and threw it to just barely tap her window.

I saw the curtains on her bedroom shift to the right and shift to the left of the window.

Caroline's POV;

"It's Klaus," I whispered trying to put on my necklace with Elena's help. "Are you sure you want to do this, Caroline? I mean, you don't have to if it's for someone else's sake."

"It's for me, Elena. It's my choice, I want to go through with this. I'm not completely sure about it, but I want a change. Ever since Tyler left, things are different now.  
>Things don't make sense, and things are frustrating."<p>

Before Elena could even speak a word, I cut off her line of speaking with: "So I'm going downstairs and opening the door, and spending the night on the town or wherever we go with Klaus."

Elena stared in disbelief. I knew in the back of my head that Elena was frustrated by the idea of me going with the enemy. I wasn't at all, but she wouldn't understand that.

I picked up a pair of high heels, leaving Elena by herself in my room. I turned back looking at her, "I'll be back later. Thanks for listening, Elena."  
>"I'll be here when you come back," Elena whispered. I nodded.<p>

I walked down the stairs, hoping in my heart he was still there. I opened the door, finding Klaus standing there, looking up to my window seal. "Hello, Caroline," he whispered cracking a harmless smile, and I grinned back. He pulled from his back a bouquet of roses; they were all different colors.

I accepted the flowers, graciously. "Thank you, Klaus," I whispered. He looked up at me and our eyes locked. "You're welcome, Caroline."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him, grabbing my wrap off the nearby hook. "Just somewhere special," he replied. His words flowed gently off his tongue. I had these feelings I couldn't begin to explain to anyone.

He made me feel different. He made me feel alive, who has done this for me before? Matt, Tyler... I can not recall a time when someone presented me with something, just because.

"Well, let's go!" I smiled, closing my door behind me. He grabbed my hand, wrapping his fingers around mine, and pulling me toward our ride. I was shocked once I saw it.  
>It wasn't what I would expect:<p>

a horse and buggy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

_klaus' pov;_

"What is this all about, Klaus?" she questioned me looking over at the horse-drawn-carriage. I smiled at her, "I just wanted to make tonight special."

Special in my eyes was taking her to Paris on this beautiful, clear night, but I knew she wouldn't completely like the idea so quick. Caroline was old fashioned when it came to love, she wanted the real thing, and nothing less.

I began to start the journey to where I wanted to take Caroline. I kept mum, knowing my ideas of fun would not allow her to think the way I wanted her to be thinking tonight.

She glanced over at me, as I opened the door to the carriage. The look on Caroline's face was priceless. Her hair was curled from the sides.

I could tell she was surprised. _Me being the good guy? Say it isn't so. The original ripper of the 1800s-having a heart. _

_But right now, in this moment; I would do anything to be that way for Caroline. I had to earn everything in Caroline for her to trust me. In the back of my head, I was unsure about changing._

I wondered what she thought of me. I knew words probably in her vocabulary: demon, destruction, and monster.

Suddenly in my mind, I wanted it to all go away-start over fresh.

Like she had just met me, for the very first time.

_Caroline's POV; _

It was like he was dressed up to go to a ritzy ball or wedding. His bow-tie around his neck was white to match with the button down shirt underneath his black jacket to go with the rest of his suit.

"Where are we going, Klaus?" I asked patiently. He looked over, and cracked another smile. "I wanted to show you an art museum at it's best," he smiled allowing the horses to turn into the parking lot of the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts.

The museum was nestled in the middle of Richmond, Virginia. It was lit up nicely.

I watched him carefully get out of the buggy. He sprinted to the other side of the buggy, where I was seated and casually stood there while extending his hand to help me out.

"You look ravishing," he grinned and continued; still smiling like an idiot. I let out a force smile. His eyes were so gentle as they met mine. "Thank you, Klaus."

I was surprised at the next thing that came out of his mouth. "You're right, Caroline," he whispered to me as we walked toward the entrance of the museum. I lifted my head up to focus on looking into his eyes.

"What's that?" I replied quietly. "You know me a little too well then you should, Miss Forbes," Klaus noted. I cracked a smile, "What did I do?"

"You knew I didn't want to let anyone in," he answered. He let it drop afterwards, opening one of the huge glass doors leading to the art museum. "Do you come here a lot?" I asked changing the subject. "Yes, I do. I appreciate the arts. It takes true passion to get through a painting."

The museum was filled with everything you could thing of, such as ancient, American, African, and even European.

Klaus continued explaining artwork one by one. We were walking so close we touched off and on.

He was so knowledgeable when it came to the arts. It was fascinating.

His voice was the softest I had ever heard the tone to be. He seemed...gentle.

He was different. It played out like a movie. _He cared._

The art museum was something to talk about. It was special. The walls were lined with art of every resource. The only art I was ever exposed to was when I was required to take an art class in the sixth grade. I later found out it was full of just cheap lessons, paints, and clay.

"Come this way, love," he whispered grabbing my hand and pulling me to an unknown pathway. We appeared suddenly at a restaurant. I smiled.

There were lights lit up and the way he presented it was magical. The lighting was perfect, and we were the only ones who would be seen.

It was a little after 6:30pm, the museum would be closing in about two hours, but I couldn't help but wonder about Klaus' ambitions.

"Why me?" I suddenly asked after getting my glass of tea. "You make it so easy for me to be attracted to you," he said not even looking up from his menu-his eyes floating from page to page.

He glanced up from his menu, looking me in the eyes.

"Elena doesn't approve," I spoke up. _Why did I say that? Whom does it matter to? _"Do you approve?" he asked. My eyes grew big, but I felt the need to reply with a yes.

"Maybe," I whispered.

His eyebrow raised. "I can deal with that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

His reply surprised me, but in a twisted way it was sweet. "Have you ever done this for anyone?"

He smiled, "Actually no."

He knew what I was getting to; the reason why this was all happening. "Klaus, why me?"

He paused, and looked up at me. "It gets lonely in a war against forever." I perked up, giving Klaus my undivided attention. "I want to share it with someone."

In that moment Klaus was whole. My eyes did not begin to believe he was a monster.

"So what's in Paris?" I asked him. "Lots, my love. There's historical landmarks, fine dining, and the exquisite view of the cities." He continued in great detail of the wonders outside of Mystic Falls.

"Would you accompany me?" He inquired in a silent whisper.

I was quiet. I had this feeling-one I have never experienced before.

After our museum date, Klaus and I went back to my home. As we arrived, my lights were still on, which meant Elena hadn't moved. I was late, but for once I didn't worry.

"Thank you for letting me take you out," says Klaus. His eyes were bright and had no evil in them.

"So, see you next week?" "Promise."

I walked toward my door and looked back to see Klaus still sitting there. "Goodnight, Klaus," I called out closing the door behind me.

"Elena?" I yelled throwing down my keys on the nearby table. "Oh good you are back," I saw her coming down my stairs.

She seemed distraught with the thought I had gone on my first date with Klaus. "I'm glad he didn't snap your neck," Elena breathed. I stared in confusion toward Elena.

She turned to me and shrugged, "What?"

"You don't even need to judge. He's a nice guy to me, and I was doing this to make him leave me alone- I mean he is still a big badass vampire."

Elena approved of what I had just said. She probably thought it was looking out for everyone's safety including her own. With that, Elena headed out my door slamming the door behind her.

Klaus' POV;

It was eleven in the afternoon. I was supposed to meet up with Caroline around one, so I assumed I should start to get ready. "What are you doing, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned me as I pulled out my old luggage which I first got back in the 1800s. It was located in the back of my closet.

"Taking a trip with someone across country," I replied, placing a few pairs of pants into the biggest piece of luggage.

I continued packing as Elijah continued to stand there and doubt my decisions. I threw my old loafers at the bottom and worked my way up with more clothes.

"Is it Miss Forbes?" Elijah questioned my actions. I was mum.

"Oh so, Caroline Forbes has stolen your heart," says Elijah replied to the silence in the air. "Well no one will approve, brother." "Who, Elijah? I do not care, let my family grieve over my new relationship," I snapped at Elijah. His face turned cold.

I knew my opinion made Elijah's feelings for my change.

"Do what you want, Niklaus, but leave that Caroline alone, there will be trouble and turmoil."

"Then let it be."

I wheeled my luggage into the den side by side each of them. Elijah and Rebekah stared. "Why are you doing this?" Rebekah asked me. I looked up at her after zipping up the final piece of luggage.

"I've found someone, and I want to strive to make them happy."

Rebekah scoffed at me, walking out of the room. I knew she was disgusted by me, but I was okay with that.

Elijah had nothing to say. He just looked at me, "When will you return?"

"A week or two," I replied.

"Then I guess you should be on your merry way," Elijah yelled to me after leaving the den.

I grabbed my luggage and headed out to my car.

"You ready to go?" I asked her as a smile appeared on her face. "Almost."

"Did you tell anyone?" Caroline asked. "Elijah found out," I answered. I hated leaving out the little detail of Elijah telling me to leave her alone. I was planning on ignoring Elijah and the rest of my family for Caroline's sake.

In a way-I was disgusted. I finally found someone I fancy and no one wants it for me like I do.

"Klaus?" I heard Caroline call. My ears perked, hearing her voice call to me. It

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"You can wait downstairs if you like," says Caroline. It was sweet-inviting me in and wanting me to stay. "Alright, I'll these pieces since you are done," I replied to her.

I grabbed the luggage she had already packed up, and headed off.

"Thank you, Klaus."

I smiled walking back down her stairs proceeding to wait on Caroline.


	5. The Reason

Chapter 5;

Caroline's POV;

I didn't dare tell anyone our plans. I knew there would be nothing but trouble from me exposing what Klaus and I were up to. I looked over at the clock, which read ten minutes after 11 am. This was so new to me, going somewhere other than Mystic Falls-hitting new ground somewhere else.

I begin to carry the rest of my luggage down the long staircase. I reached the bottom finding Klaus on my couch patiently waiting for me to say I was ready to leave.

"Caroline, do you have anything else?" He asked perking up immediately after he saw me carrying two more pieces of luggage, and dropping the heavy pieces by the rest.

"I have one more upstairs," I replied to Klaus. He jumped up off the cushion on the couch and went up the stairs. He came quickly down the stairs moments later, with the lights turned off, and my purse and last baggage in his hands.

"Oh, thanks, I forgot about that," I smiled accepting my purse from Klaus. He smiled, opening the front door with a couple of pieces in his hands. "So long will this trip be?" I asked him following him out the door with a piece.

"How long do you want to stay gone? A week or two?" Klaus asked.

I shrugged, "I guess a week."

"Oh darling, you can not see the sites in a week," he answered. I stared into his eyes, as he slammed the trunk of his luxury car. His car was elegant; it never crossed my mind how glamorous his car could be. I must admit though, he had good taste. He popped the trunk to the of 1950 mustang with the racing stripes down the middle of the hood. It looked like a bluish metallic color in the sunlight.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Klaus whispered closing the trunk. I raised my head to look at him. His eyes glistened for once, and his heart was more pure than ever, then I quickly got in of the car.

"No," I replied.

He shook his head, "Not ready for the judgment?"

As he started his car, I bit my upper lip, "Don't take my reply the wrong way." I breathed out. He just dropped what he was doing, and looked into my eyes coming closer to me.

"Yes, dear?" He put his seatbelt on as I did the same.

"I'm kind of mad at how quickly people judge me. I was the weak vampire barbie who had all the problems in the world. But then, I grew up a little, and learned how to live in a vampire-based world. I was ok with it. Then I had a werewolf boyfriend who didn't understand me, and thought I was completely against who he was. Which I wasn't-I was one of the only one's who supported what he was and was there through the trials and tribulations."

"I took you away from Tyler didn't I?" he breathed flicking on the turning signal to hit the interstate.

"What are you saying?" I asked Klaus. His face had grimace.

"I destroyed your boyfriend, and now I want you for myself," he replied.

I could feel no feeling in my heart. "Klaus."

"You want to go home don't you? I know I blew it."

"You didn't let me finish my point," I whispered.

"Fine, Caroline. Continue." He became quiet.

"Then, Tyler bit me. It ruined everything, my feelings, and everything we had worked for, but then I met you. I was horrified of the thought of you around me, and knew I would have a price to pay if I accepted you saving me. That night, when you healed me, I saw trust in your eyes and compassion. Things my friends do not build you up as. So I took a chance. Took a chance that you wouldn't hurt me, but I think I might be in love with you."

Klaus stopped the car, looking over at me.

"I think I love you too."


	6. Wherever You Will Go

Chapter 6;

My face blushed. _How can this be? _

Klaus looked over at me, and cracked a grin. His face had so many words to describe the looks. Klaus whispered to me, while shifting the car into drive, "Well, that was unexpected."

I looked at him; he had just passed the Mystic Falls exit. We hadn't been driving for long; Klaus was taking his time getting to the long road to the airport. Klaus was the type to pass all the cheap airports and go straight to the Norfolk International Airport, which was possibly 4 hours away from Mystic Falls.

I couldn't be angry with him though. Although, I kind of wanted him to be. This relationship was no longer about hybrid to vampire; it was Caroline to Niklaus.

"So you are going to let your friends roll in despair locating you?" Klaus asked.

I giggled, "Despair? I believe that statement is a bit rushed."

"I believe you do not mind. Do you?" He questioned me.

I froze, I didn't know much to say, but it was true. I didn't really care. I have never been one to follow my heart and let my heart be the pilot, but today was the day I was going to start to be.

"Not at all."

It was a long road trip from Mystic Falls to Paris, France. Klaus was determined to make this happen, and I was on the road to making it follow through. He just needed to show me his true colors.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him. I was stubborn to know where we were. I was lost in the beautiful eternal city, but it seemed like he knew exactly where he was going.

"Somewhere, I have always wanted to go," Klaus smiled. The hotel was white and brown, and appeared to be a house. It was around 9pm when we stepped in the glorious and magnificent hotel.

There was no sign; not even one distinct notice showing where I am.

"Klaus, can you fill in me in at where we are?" I whispered.

"Shangri-La Hotel Paris," Klaus answered. It was exquisite. I was blown away by Klaus' decision.

"Ah, sounds fancy, Mr. Mikaelson," I laughed. He cracked a giggle, which unlocked a wonderful smile.

"It sure will be, love. Wait until you see the rest of the hotel." "So, I got the last Superior room available," Klaus explained grabbing the luggage cart and taking it outside with him.

_Superior, huh?_

He hurried up to arrive in the grand hall with our things. "So, explain this superior suite," I replied to his return. We walked up to the brown, tall desk to check-in with the receptionist.

Suddenly, Klaus began speaking fluent French.

"Je vérifie po," he began talking to the shy, young girl.

"Quel est le nom que vous l'enregistrement par?" She replied.

I was in awe, I had absolutely no idea what they were saying.

"Mikaelson," Klaus replied.

That must have been what they were discussing. I realized as soon as the young girl handed him a set of room card keys.

"Let's go, love. It's a long way up," Klaus answered.

He wheeled the luggage cart in front of him, as I walked next to him. We entered the glass elevator and he pushed the highest number listed on the side of the inside of the elevator.

It was all the way to the top, and this was the beginning of an adventure. I was kind of nervous and excited at the same time around him. My heart was fluttering faster than the usual speed. As we entered the floor of the beautiful hotel, there were not many rooms. When he opened the doors, it unveiled a beautiful white room. It had matching curtains, and even a random mini fridge. The best part about it, was the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Niklaus, this is just so breathtaking," I sighed opening up the curtains more, so I could get a better view.

"It is, isn't it love? The eternal city is perfect tonight."

"It is," I agreed.

He wrapped his right arm around my waist and stood by the window with me. We viewed the greatness. "So there's two beds?" I said breaking the moment.

"Yes," he began. "The best suite here comes with a King and a twin."

"Why didn't you get a one?" I questioned him. He smiled, "Well, I wanted you to have the best."


	7. But I always will

CHAPTER 7;

Klaus laughed. "Is that a problem?"

I shook my head 'no' quickly. I had this feeling of respect toward him now for not either making me sleep in the same bed or having to sleep on the floor. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

I went to investigate the other rooms of the hotel. We had plenty of rooms in this suite. Everything was included, it was like you were moving in for a couple of days. There was everything available in these rooms. In my mind, it was a palace.

It had a vibe that set off a home feeling. I plopped down on the couch in the guest room, ending my journey through the new living space I would be sharing with Klaus. "So, love. What would you like to do tonight?" he asked standing next to the entrance of the guest room.

"Did you have something in mind?" I questioned. He shrugged, then proceeded with a nod. His smile could have lit up the whole room.

"I had a couple of things in mind, if I don't say so myself, but it's the wondering of you joining me."

I shrugged, staring at Klaus. His smile could have lit up the whole room.

"Well, there's this nice restaurant I would like to take you to."

"Alright, then. I need to find something to wear," I replied hurrying over to my luggage. I began to unzip the biggest piece and dig through the large amount of clothes. I knew first hand that all my dresses were located there.

"Love, I think you would like what you could find in the closet," Klaus spoke up.

I cocked my head in confusion. I walked over to the walk-in closet and opened the gigantic doors. My face went into shock as I unveiled a large amount of beautiful dresses of all styles and lengths.

They were beautiful, Klaus seemed to know what I liked. I was impressed. "Do you like this one?" I asked him.

He smiled, and nodded. "It's lovely."

The counter top was smooth and covered in a marble glaze. "Combien de ce soir, monsieur?" the waitress asked. I was still clueless in everything they were saying, but it was alright for now. I trusted Klaus knew what he was doing.

Klaus spoke in Paris' native tongue once again, spitting out fluently what he wanted. He grabbed my hand and guided me to where the waitress was taking us. I was clueless to see We were taken to a balcony. The balcony was set for two, and only had one table on the ledge. "Wow," I whispered.

"So, you speak in French?" I questioned him, taking a sip of the wine he had ordered for us.

"I do, when you are thousands of years old, you pick up a few traits," he replied. He was so kind, and witty. I understood now how he has gotten to where he was today. He was true and even though he was a monster, he showed some humanity around me.

I looked over at him, who couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "What is wrong with you, Klaus?" I questioned his actions. His actions were different, there was no wrongful doing or evil in him. He was honest, and kind.

"You, my dear."

"Me?"

He breathed in, as we became closer together. "Serait-il faux pour moi de demander de vous embrasser?" he whispered as we looked out to the city.

I turned to him, "What does that mean?"

His mouth slowly opened, he smiled.

"I said: 'Would it be wrong to ask to kiss you?"

My face lightened. He had earned my trust. He had made things worth while, and didn't disappoint me. I wasn't surprised that it was happening, but I wanted it to. "What's 'yes?"

"Oui," he replied.

"Then, oui," I giggled. His face was lightened up afterwards.

"Why now?" he whispered.

"You make everything right," I answered.

He carefully ran his hand over my cheek, to push the curls away from my face. He placed his hand over my neck, and cradled my head with the right hand. I was nervous; I even forgot to breathe in this moment. I tilted my head gently, bringing my lips closer to his.

His kiss was powerful. I didn't know what it would taste like or what it would do to me. It was passionate, I could feel his love and the humanity break through his hybrid heart.

"It's everything I wanted," he murmured. "It's right, it feels right," I whispered. Our foreheads barely touched, he took my hand and smiled.


	8. Bound To You

CHAPTER8;

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love  
>I've opened up, unsure I can trust<br>My heart and I were buried in dust  
>Free me, free us<em> 

The beauty of Paris tonight was unbelievable. I had never seen anything in my life so breathtaking. Mystic Falls was nothing compared to this place. Klaus couldn't have been any happier. I knew he was excited for what was coming next. I was falling in love.

I looked over at Klaus, he was finishing paying for our meal. I gently smiled. I could feel the goosebumps creep on my arm. Suddenly, his fingers touched mine. "So what's next?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, "A walk to the Eiffel Tower, it's not that far away," he smiled. Klaus guided me gently, walking us safely to the next part of the sidewalk. "Enjoying yourself, Caroline?" he questioned. He awaited my answer. I knew he was waiting for me to answer quickly.

"Yes, I am," I replied, his smile beamed. Klaus breathed out, "Fantastic, I was hoping you would say that." His voice seemed to have cracked a little. His palms were sweaty.

"Klaus, is something the matter?" I asked him. He nodded. I cocked my head. I wasn't sure what his next reply would be, but the way he was smiling, I knew it had to be a good answer.

"You make me feel human, something I haven't felt in a long time," he answered.

My eyebrow slightly raised. _Where did that come from? _My answer in my head escaped and I replied quickly.

"Well, I guess you are happy now," I answered. "Does it make you happy?" He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, right under the Eiffel Tower.

"More than anything in the world," he whispered. "Caroline, I fancy you."

"You've said that before," I replied.

He laughed, "I wanted to say it again."

_You're all I need, when I'm holding you tight  
>If you walk away I will suffer tonight<em>

We went to the top. "This is a long way up," I told him as we rode the elevator. The lights of gold lit up beautifully. I was amazed, and Klaus' eyes glistened.

"I like it up here," Klaus told me. "Don't you, love?" I nodded, I was in total agreement of this day. Klaus surely knew how to show someone a city. "This world is full of places like this, you can't miss them."

He looked out on the balcony overlooking the beautiful city at night. He pulled me close, and his scuff rubbed against my forehead. It was 10 minutes until 11:45, which is when the Eiffel Tower closed for the night. "Would you like to go back to the hotel now?" he asked.

"Alright," I answered.

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>I've finally found my way<br>I am bound to you, I am bound to you_

We walked up the stairs to our suite. It was a long way but he held my hand the whole time, and my cheeks stayed flustered. He took out his card key out of his back pocket and slid it into the door lock. He swung the doors open, and holding one for me to enter the grand suite.

I plobbed down on the bed, throwing my high heels off in a corner by the nightstand. He made his way toward me, beginning to remove his shoes. He turned on his iHome with his iPhone attached. It was quietly playing random songs. I heard his music, it was all variety.

"Klaus, what are you listening to?" I asked him walking in his room. I was tying the front of my silk robe as I was talking. He looked up from his sketch pad. He was doodling again. It must have been one of his favorite hobbies. He threw his sketch pad onto the glass table in front of him, and stood up.

"Just some old stuff," he replied shrugging.

"Can you draw me again?" I questioned him. His eyes grew to an abnormal size.

"What are you exactly thinking of?" Klaus questioned. I moved closer to him. I sat on the couch next to him, turning my body to face Klaus. "Maybe like those French girls would want you to draw them..." I trailed off, Klaus gently opened his mouth, then pressed them back together.

"Fine by me," he replied. He removed himself from the couch and sat his charcoal pencil on top of his pad on the other side of the table. He exited the room for a second. I pondered what he was up his sleeves. I was comfortable.

"You should wear this," he said walking back in handing me a medium size box. I removed the content from inside the box. It was a gorgeous necklace.

"Who did you steal this from?" I questioned him.

He chuckled, "No one, actually. If that is so hard to believe. I bought it for you. I thought you might fancy it. I knew your favorite color was blue."

"Klaus, may I only wear this?" I inquired to him. His eyes could only be described as 'bedroom eyes', and his smile was mysterious.

"If that's what you want, love," he replied. I then untied my robe and let it fall to the floor. his eyes were suddenly mesmerized.

"Oh dear, Klaus," I whispered heading back toward the couch. "You just won't do." I positioned my body while laying on the long maroon couch.

Klaus began drawing my face, motioning me to tilt my head up once in a while. He was taking his time with detail. "Have you ever drawn someone naked before?"

Klaus laughed, "You are the first."

"Well, I'm glad to be your first." He smiled just looking up from the top of his pad. I watched his shaky hand become a steady hand.

_I am bound to you, I am bound to you  
>So much, so young, I've faced on my own<br>Walls I built up became my home  
>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<br>Sweet love, so pure_

_Moments later. / Klaus' POV_

"What do you think, Care?" I asked her. She sat up, grabbed her robe and threw it on, it was still untied.

"I think you amaze me," she replied grabbing the sketch of her out of my hand. Her face was inches from mine, Caroline pushed down on my legs, crawling toward me. "Nik, we should head to bed," she winked placing her hand on my face.

Her lips leaned into mine, which caused our lips to touch quickly. Her kiss was lovely, and it spoke to many octaves. "Oh, Caroline," I moaned, removing my lips only for a second to whisper out her name.

She intertwined her hands between mine, and kissed me gently. "Oh Nik," she replied to my moan. I looked at her, as I grabbed her bridal style and carried her up the stairs. I continued to kiss her. I carefully laid her down on my bed, and closed the door behind me.

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

I caught my breath, in these moments I had the hardest time breathing.

I suddenly realized. She called me 'Nik.' No one calls me Nik except for Rebekah.

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>I've finally found my way<br>I am bound to you, I am bound to_

Caroline grabbed my tie, that was around neck. "I love you." I fell to my knees, with her falling too. It was passionate, and I could feel every once of love in her body. Caroline was so close to me, I felt her breathing on my neck, which gave me the greatest goosebumps.

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears  
>All that I have been carrying all these years<br>Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall  
>I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>And finally found my way  
>I am bound to you, bound to you.<em>

__We fell asleep together, and when I woke up, I was in an unknown place.

"Caroline?" I called.


	9. Bound By the Shackles of Love

CHAPTER9:

_Klaus POV;_

I woke up in a different surrounding. I was in a cold room sitting in the middle. I jerked out of the chair trying to get up. I realized I was chained on every inch of my body, and there was an ordinary stake through my body.

_I have been searching for your touch  
>Unlike any touch I've ever known<br>And I'd never thought about you much  
>'Til I'm broken down and all alone<em>

It made me weak. I was bound with chains that were painful and tight. My arms were chained around the chair's arm rest, and the rest of the heavy chains were around my body.

There were chains around my feet too, connected by shackles to the grey walls. The shackled were unbelievably too strong for me. I also was gagged by some type of cloth. I was a hybrid, and things didn't bother me, but the way this was planned- I couldn't escape...

_What was this? Some kind of joke? _I was most definitely not in Paris anymore.

I tried my damndest to move. I was worried I had been set up by Caroline. What if Caroline had tricked me and doesn't really love me? I was restrained and couldn't move. I felt the worst feelings of how Caroline would treat me. Was this in her cards though? Was this all this was?

_Caroline's POV;_

"What." I murmured waking up in a bright bedroom. "Klaus? Nik? Come on, Klaus. This isn't funny," I said annoyed.

_What's the big idea. Where am I?_ I was emotionally stirred sitting on the edge of the bed. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. The room looked somewhat familiar.

_Where was he?_

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love  
>I do not mind if I die trying<br>Took you for granted when you lifted me up_

I couldn't get over him doing something like this, after everything he had done for me. It wasn't like Nik, or even Klaus in this moment. "Good Care, you are up!" I heard a girl's voice coming into the room where I sat.

"E-Elena...? Why are you here?" I stuttered over my words.

"This is the guest room in the boarding house," she replied quickly.

"Elena, what is this?" I demanded My voice was taken over by anger.

"Where is Klaus?"

"Oh, Damon is taking care of him! Thank goodness."

"He's-doing-what?" I cringed. If looks could kill right now, Elena would be dead. I was furious inside. Why were they doing this? Especially now!

"Oh, don't be alarmed, now things can work out between you and Tyler."

It was happiness coming out of Elena's mouth. I hated it. I knew everyone hated Klaus, but I was the only one who didn't. I felt all my emotions collaspe into one.

"Why is his location so damn important to you, Caroline?" Elena snapped at me.

I stared in disgust at Elena. "I just have a few choice words to say to him," I lied suddenly. The words fell right. It was like it was supposed to be that easy. I was full of attitude now, I was disguising my true feelings about Klaus, only because I had a great idea.

"Well, in that case, I will show you where he is!" Elena smiled leading me down two flights of stairs that ended up at the grungy dungeon that the Salvatore's kept. It was cold and damp in this area. I shivered as goosebumps hit me gently.

We walked to the last door on the left of the hall. It became more muggy and terrifying as we stopped. I looked around, and then back at Elena. She pointed through the small window with the two bars in it. I stared. It was Klaus.

"May I?" I questioned.

"Sure," she said lifting the large metal handle and turning it quickly. It opened barely, as she began to walk in. I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Do you kind of mind if I do this on my own?" I questioned with a small shrug. "It's kind of personal."

"Alright, I'll be down the hall, just open the door when you are done, make sure you lock it," she scolded leaving the keys with me.

I walked in, seeing Klaus' head hanging low. He seemed to be asleep, or maybe ready to strike. "Nik," I whispered kicking his foot with the top of mine. "Nik, c'mon wake up," I said a little louder.

His eyes slowly opened. I stared at him as I kneeled died for him to look at me. "Who did this to you?" I held back my tears that were ready to flow. I removed the gag, and was shaken by everything that happened.  
><em><br>I'm asking for your help  
>I am going through hell<br>Afraid nothing can save me  
>But the sound of your voice<em>

"You were apart of this weren't you?" he whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Klaus, I would have been apart of it when we first met you, but not now. I have so many feelings for you, and hate isn't one of them."

"It was your lovely friends..." he muttered.

I stared into his eyes, and lifted his face up by his chin. "Who?" I questioned.

"Elena...Damon...Bonnie...Tyler..."

"Why did they do this?" I said outloud in disgust.

"They want me dead, isn't it obvious? I've done so much to hurt all of you," he murmured slowly. He was in great pain from being hurt so much in this short period of time.

"I don't, I may be the only one now, but you just can't die," I began to cry. "No matter what, I will choose you."

_You cut out all the noise  
>And now that I can see<br>My stakes so clearly now  
>I'd kill if I could take you back But how, but how?<em>

"That's wonderful, love, but there's nothing we can do," he murmured.

I held his chin up in my hands. "Don't be this way," I begged.

"I'm angry, Caroline. You should hate me."

"But I don't. You helped me, you are the one who makes me happiest."

He gently cracked a smile with every ounce of energy he had. "I don't know what to do, though, maybe I could loosen the chains-and then leave, and you could sneak out," I rambled walking around him.

Klaus gently shrugged. "I see, you have a plan?"

"I'm making this up as I go along," I honestly whispered into his ear. I began to loosen the metal chains to release Klaus.  
><em><br>I have been bound by the shackles of love  
>And I don't mind if I die tied up<br>Took you for granted when you lifted me up_

As I finally removed two pairs of chains to his arms, he cradled my face quickly and kissed me. "Everyone is going to hate you," he said releasing his lips gently off of mine.

"It's my choice." I removed the shackles on his feet and looked up at him. They finally fell to the ground. I smiled continuing the ones that were on there the tightest, which were around his body.

The chains were removed finally, as I breathed a sigh of relief. I laid them down carefully and quietly. I didn't want to make any extra noise that would disturb anyone.

He stood up and grabbed me in his arms. He twirled me around, as I quietly giggled. "Thank you, Caroline," he whispered in my ear. He placed me back on the ground, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go," he motioned.

"Wait, I gotta make sure Elena isn't around," I murmured.

"Alright," he said sitting back down in the chair.

I looked around, "Alright the coast is clear!"

I pulled him out of the chair and we ran across the hall. "Where in the world are we going?" he questioned my actions.

"There's an old back way to the house," I whispered. "Now hush, let's get out of here!"

I ran with Klaus to the other side of the boarding house. I remembered a old back way Elena used to go to after something had happened. My heart was racing a mile a minute worried we would get caught.

I felt the adrenaline hit me continiously. I ran quickly like lightning still holding on to Klaus' hand as we finally hit the exit of the underground pathway out of the boarding house. We escaped onto the city limits of Mystic Falls as I panted near a tree. "Wow, that was a rush."

"Thank you, Caroline. I can't thank you enough," he muttered, pressing his forehead against mine gently.

"It's nothing, probably to everyone else, but you are a big, strong hybrid," I smiled brushing off his shoulders.

"I am in love with you, Caroline. I don't even know what else to say. I am absolutely forever in debt to you."

"It's alright, you owe me," he grabbed my hand as we walked across the street to find a nice diner that was open.

I had done the unthinkable. I never thought I was capable of helping the villian in a situation, but to me he wasn't. Now, is when the aftermath and wrath of everyone else should play in.


End file.
